Auklet Library
Auklet Library is a landmark in Auklet Town. It is a closed library, famous for its many books on Mythology. It is haunted by type Pokémon. To gain access, one requires a Library Key from the Auklet Lighthouse. Population The library has a population of 2. Description Auklet Library is an old abandoned public library. The player is unable to gain access at first until they obtain the Library Key. It appears to be the home of many Pokémon. There are several books in the Library which cover the history of Leneka and the Ethereal Gates. Story Once the player has obtained the Library Key from the 5th floor of the Lighthouse, they can proceed to the next stage of the investigation - the abandoned Auklet Library. Upon entering the Library, a mysterious woman known as Marana will tell the player that she heard a commotion in the basement, which can only be accessed by lighting up the Library's chandelier. She then leaves. Chandelier Bulb Mission The objective of the mission is to locate 4 light bulbs to light the chandelier, which will then grant access to the Library basement in the center of the room. Start the mission by speaking to the ghostly man in the top left corner of the library. Every time you locate a bulb, make sure to place it in the chandelier. To do so, stand above the stairs facing the chandelier and talk to it. 1st Bulb: The man tells you that the bulb is located in the mast between 2 ferns. Interact with the pillar between the 2 ferns in the top left region. 2nd Bulb: The man disappears and reappears in the bottom right of the library. Talk to him, then speak to the statue at the bottom right of the library. 3rd Bulb: The man is now in the top right of the library. Talk to him, then speak to the 2 books on the table in the topmost centre region of the room. 4th Bulb: Finally, the man appears at the bottom left. Talk to him and collect the last bulb from the red book lying on the floor in the top left hand corner of the library. Once all the bulbs have been assembled, the chandelier will be bright enough to show the location of the hidden Basement exit. There, you will find the little girl and a Jinkai, the culprit of the kidnapping incident. After defeating/capturing it, the mission will be complete and the player may speak to the girl's father for your reward. Books The books in the library discuss the Ethereal Gates. *''When the relics of four come together, IT is summoned.'' *''Only IT has the power to bring back those passed, and only through the Guardians can IT be summoned.'' *''Only the Guardians of Earth, , , and Air may mend the bond between realms.'' *''The power of IT is so strong that not even the mortal coil of death can stop IT.'' *''Legend tells of an ancient Pokémon with the ability to travel between the world of the living and the world of the dead. It is said that long ago, our ancestors used to summon this Pokémon with a relic, and, on rare occasions, it would appear and bring one who had passed back to the land of the living.'' *''When the common people had heard of the resurrection power, wars broke out over the want to bring the dead back.'' *''The fabled sites where the pieces of the ancient relic are hidden have become known as "Ethereal Gates".'' *''Legend also tells of four fearsome beasts who guard each part of the relic. These beasts wield power beyond any known Pokémon.'' *''The runes of the monks foretell of the destruction. Their runes are hidden in caverns where the air is thin.'' *There are pages torn out...something about a lake or volcano? *''Lore states that the beginning of the end commences when the pieces of relic are brought together. More information at Goldcrest University Library.'' *Gaia...Pontus....Tartarus....Ourea....Erebos Pokémon Items Trivia *When played backwards, the whispers reveal hidden messages. (though much less spooky than the library itself-the messages say things such as "Product placement" or "I'm not wearing any pants".) Category:Location Category:Landmarks